


情书

by Pepisi



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	情书

1.

今天珍荣的老爸说约了老朋友一起吃饭，叫他一起去。有机会蹭一顿好吃的，他自然开心的跟着去了。但是谁来告诉他，现在是什么情况？

为什么林在范会跟着林爸爸一起来啦！这不是摆明了让人吃得不痛快吗？算了，堂堂Omega能屈能伸，为五斗米折腰就折吧！把肚子填饱才重要。

于是他就只是跟林爸爸打了个招呼，就埋头苦吃，丝毫不理会旁边两个老头叽叽喳喳在说什么。等到耳边突然没声音，他才抬起头，发现他们全都盯着他看，好不容易才把嘴里的饭咽下去。

“荣荣觉得怎么样？”林爸爸对他笑得超级慈祥，慈祥到吓死人的那种。

“？”什么怎么样？他刚刚什么都没听到啊！求救的看向自己的爸爸，阿爸救命！

“你林伯伯是说，让你跟在范结婚，你看怎么样？”自己的儿子他还不了解吗？满心满眼只能看到吃的。

“咳咳，你们是说，咳，让我跟他结婚？”他一口气上不来下不去，手指颤抖着指着林在范，开什么国际玩笑！

“你看这孩子，都开心坏了。”朴爸爸睁眼说瞎话的技能越来越高级了，珍荣脸上的表情明明像吃了苍蝇一样好吗？

“不，阿爸你别开玩笑了，我这么年轻才不结婚呢！”他也不管会给林爸留个坏印象了，总比跟林在范结婚好一万倍！

“呀，林在范，你也说两句啊！”凭什么只有他一个人在努力啊，他真不乐意跟林在范说话！

“嗯...我觉得结婚挺好的。”林在范从进来包厢之后说的第一句话，就给珍荣投下一颗炸弹，把他炸的晕晕乎乎。

“你胡说什么！”珍荣还来不及问他是不是吃撑了，两家爸爸就开心的击掌，两个儿子的婚事总算有着落了，鞠一把辛酸泪。

林在范好整以暇的看着珍荣，还给珍荣倒了一杯饮料。

母亲的，这个时候乱体贴什么！珍荣要抓狂了！

“珍荣啊，阿爸一直担心你是Omega容易受欺负，这下你终于有个Alpha了，在范对你这么好，阿爸放心了！”

对他好个鬼，放心个鬼，珍荣苦着脸，听他们已经在说怎么准备婚礼事宜，真想夺门而出啊！

“林在范，你跟我出来一下！”珍荣泄愤似的扯了扯他的袖子，把他的注意力吸引过来。

“哦。”他放下自己手里的大闸蟹，擦了擦手，跟在珍荣身后出了走廊。

两个爸爸已经讨论到浑然忘我，压根没发现这两个孩子溜出去了。

“林在范，你刚刚干嘛那么说！”他双手叉腰，一脸不开心的看着在范。

“说什么，结婚吗？”林在范装楞最厉害了，就像根本没注意到朴珍荣的敌意。

“我觉得，你跟我结婚是个不错的选择。我还挺可靠的。”

“你明明知道我不想看到你的！”珍荣跺了跺脚，想到跟他结婚，整个Omega就要疯了。

“你不想看到我？为什么？”他故意贴近珍荣，却差点换来他两巴掌。

“是因为之前那件事吗？”在范想了想，“我说过那件事跟我没关系的。”

“除了你还会有谁！”珍荣面对在范的时候就容易变得急躁，根本不像平时温柔的样子。

“说了不是我就不是我。我没必要做这种事。”他拍了拍珍荣的头，把人赶回包厢里，回去祭祭五脏庙。

2.

真的不是他吗？

珍荣摸着吃撑了的肚子，躺在家里。林在范的坦荡让他有点动摇自己的看法。

阿尼，除了他，还有谁这么坏心眼！

这件事，得从高中的时候说起了。

四五年前，他跟林在范是一个高中的，因为他是爸爸朋友的儿子，两个人之前见过几面，还算点头之交。

那个时候珍荣喜欢在范班里一个长得很帅的男生，但是又不好意思去找他表白。就想让林在范帮忙把情书递给他。

“在范哥，你跟他不是好哥们嘛，你帮我把这个给他好吗？”他把自己用心写写画画的情书拿出来，期盼的看着在范。

“这年头了还流行写情书呀，行吧，交给我吧，我帮你给他。”林在范伸手把情书夺了过去，放进自己口袋里。

“但是我这么帮你有没有什么好处呢？”林在范看着珍荣，意思挺明显的。

“肯定有啦！接下来一个星期哥的早餐就包在我身上了！”情书在他手里呢，而且还指望人家帮忙，珍荣乖巧上道得不行。

“外头买的，我觉得不卫生诶。”他把情书拿出来，在珍荣面前晃了晃。嘚瑟的样子真让人觉得牙痒痒，珍荣这时才发现林在范有种痞痞的感觉，早知道就不找他帮忙了！

“我亲手做给你行了吧？”珍荣最后只好妥协，希望他吃了早餐，能认真帮忙！

“那好，我想到吃什么我就给你发短信。”在范摸摸珍荣的头，十分愉快的去上课了。

只有珍荣被在范气到不行，还不能表现出来。

要是这件事就这么结束了，也许珍荣和在范，还能做朋友。可是，事情并没有那么简单。

就在珍荣每天任劳任怨地给在范做了一个星期早餐之后，却一直没有收到那个同学的回复。

那天他去上学的时候，所有的同学都对他指指点点的。甚至还有人在背后偷偷的嘲讽他，说他不知羞耻，居然敢给校草写情书。

怎么回事？他的情书怎么被撕碎了又重新贴好，还贴在公告板上！他赶紧上去揭掉。紧接着就被教导主任叫到办公室里批评了整整一个上午。

于是他忍不住心里的愤懑不平，趁放学的时候没有人，拦住了那个同学。

“那个，请问你为什么要把我写给你的情书贴到公告版上去呢？”珍荣还是个纯情的男生，压根不能接受自己的暗恋对象，让自己在大庭广众面前受到屈辱的事情。

“什么情书？”那个同学一脸懵逼，像是从来没有看见过这么个东西。“我有女朋友的呀。”

“你是说你没有看见我的情书吗？那为什么我写给你的情书会贴在公告板上面呢？”

“我没收到过你的情书，不关我事。”那个男生赶紧摇头，想着快点离开。

珍荣一脸难以置信，比起自己喜欢的人有了对象更让他不开心的，是他心里的猜想。

该不会这一个星期的早餐全都喂给白眼狼了吧？要是真的是林在范把他的情书贴出去的，他一定要让他好看！！

“呀！林在范！”他气鼓鼓的看着跟同学推着单车准备回家的林在范，“你没有什么话说吗？”

“珍荣，你怎么来啦？”他摘掉耳机，笑着看着他。

“你说我为什么来？”他从口袋里掏出他的情书，“不知道你对这个还有没有印象？”

“啊……你的情书！”林在范一拍脑瓜子，想了起来。

“那天我忘记把它给那个同学了，可是它为什么会在你手上呢？”

“你装，你继续装。”珍荣哼了一声，压根不接受他的解释。“除了你还会有谁把它贴到公告板上去？”

“真的不是我。”林在范一脸被冤枉的样子，看了看手表，赶紧坐上了单车，“诶呀，我爸爸在家里等我吃饭，我要赶紧回去了。”

“你！林在范，从今天起我跟你势不两立！”珍荣朝着他的背影挥了两拳。

准备回家祭奠自己刚刚死去的初恋。

后来直到高中毕业，珍荣再也没有见过林在范。一方面是他生林在范的气，一方面他也发现自己当时的喜欢太幼稚了，没脸见林在范的那个哥们。

现在！他居然要跟林在范结婚了？不可能！绝对做不到！

其实他也不明白，为什么只是一件小事，他却一直不能原谅林在范。

明明每天都夸他早餐做的好吃，可是怎么可以这样子做呢！答应他的事不仅没有做到，还让他出了丑。

唉，为什么林在范会答应自己结婚呢？

算了，他从来没能理解过林在范的想法。

奉陪不起，躲得起！

于是，当天晚上，一个人影背着包包，狗狗祟祟的溜出去了。

但是同样狗狗祟祟的，还有一看他出去就跟上去的朴爸爸。

3.

就这样，珍荣愉快的在外面租了个小房子，一住就是半个月。压根就没有想到自己的发情期迫在眉睫。

他上一秒还趴在沙发上愉快的刷着手机，下一秒手机就已经拿不稳，啪嗒一声掉了下去。

像海浪一样袭击过来的是铺天盖地的热意，身体的每一个毛孔都张开着，汗水布满了他的全身，打湿了他的头发，有几缕紧紧的贴在他的额头上。

蜜桃味的信息素蔓延在整间房间里，香甜可口。

这种奇特的感觉他还是第一次经历，以前他阿爸总是会提醒他注射抑制剂，但是这也让他现在觉得特别难受。巨大的空虚感从他的体内往外爬，想要拖着什么东西，塞满他的身体。

意识已经开始迷离了，他甚至看不清眼前的景象，光影模糊之中，他似乎还看到了林在范？

他拼命甩头，想要把脑子里的林在范甩出去，可是却总是失败。

空气里混入了Alpha信息素的味道，薄荷的，清清凉凉。而且不是很浓重，至少没有让珍荣觉得有被Alpha压制的痛苦。相反，他觉得自己就像一只猫，吸了猫薄荷之后的猫，不停的在沙发上扭动，希望可以被他安抚。

林在范也是有点意外，他看着珍荣爸爸给的地址，又看着虚掩着的门，有股浅浅的蜜桃香气溢了出来。也没想到自己一推开门，看到的会是这么活色生香的一幕，甜甜的信息素飘得到处都是，珍荣在沙发上难忍的蹭着，一看就知道是进入了发情期。

他没带抑制剂出来吗？要是他晚来一步有人趁虚而入怎么办？

真是，看来只能先让他稍微恢复理智了。他释放出自己的信息素，想要安抚躁动的珍荣。

可是，他明显是低估了Alpha对Omega的吸引力，珍荣已经从沙发上坐了起来，迷迷糊糊的看着他了。

“帮我……”带着哭腔的人不停的拉扯自己的上衣，裤子已经被穴里流出来的水打湿。

面对自己喜欢的人跟平时尖牙利爪完全不同的样子，林在范觉得自己不做点什么真的是太君子了！

但是他不想让珍荣清醒过来的时候后悔，于是他只是脱下他的裤子，用手指浅浅的探进了饥渴的小嘴。

“唔…”珍荣咬着嘴唇，红着眼眶控诉着他，显然这种程度远远不够。

“乖，一会儿我给你暂时标记就不难受了。”他把人抱进自己怀里，躺在沙发上，一只手没有停下动作，一只手轻轻抚摸珍荣的头。

珍荣觉得自己的体内一直在叫嚣，想要被填满，可是一直在自己穴口的手指根本没进来，只是勾引的他越来越难受。

“进来，进来好不好？”他像一叶扁舟，迷失在欲望海洋里，只想海上赶紧卷起一个漩涡，把他整个人吞噬掉。

“乖，不可以。”

看着自己喜欢的人，用软软的语气哀求自己，可是自己却不能越雷池一步，真憋屈。

可是又舍不得他难受，只好把自己的手指探的更深，对着他软滑的内壁不停的抠抠挖挖。引得身上的人小猫一般叫唤。

在他拼命挤压的软肉里，在范又加入了一根手指，捣出叽叽咕咕的水声。

珍荣被伺候的舒服，哼哼唧唧的，伸出对着在范的嘴唇就是一顿舔。

不能进去，接个吻总行了吧，就当他辛苦伺候他的酬劳好了。

就在两人的舌头不停搅动着的时候，在范的手指按压到了一块软肉，让珍荣猛的绞紧他的手指，紧接着一股更为滑腻的液体，就包裹在了手指外头。

珍荣一边喘着气，一边可怜兮兮的看着林在范，张着嘴说不出话。但是在范看得出，他的口型分明是说着还要。

“不行，不可以了。”他轻轻的舔了舔珍荣脖颈上的腺体，给他提个醒，一会就是这个地方。在范的牙齿会咬破这个地方，注入对于珍荣的身体来说完全陌生的信息素，让他暂时被标记。

“呜呜……”还在跟自己的欲望作斗争的珍荣，不停的蹭着在范的胸口，就差上牙咬了。

事不宜迟，林在范只好赶紧咬破他的腺体，标记了他。

也许是薄荷的清凉，让他身上的燥热渐渐褪去，人也没有刚刚那么激动了。乖乖的靠着林在范，浑身湿透的像从水里捞出来的一样。

在范把人清理干净，抱回床上去。纠结了半天还是决定躺在他旁边，认真的看着他还有些潮红的脸，上前亲了亲。

“唉，也不知道是谁比较感情白痴。”

4\. 

珍荣揉了揉眼睛醒过来，就看到睡在自己旁边的林在范，吓得他差点掉下床去。

他拼命回想他们躺在同一张床上的原因，从逃婚回想到了发情期。

“你该不会，真的标记我了吧？”他想把人摇醒，可是赶了一天路过来这里，还给他做临时标记的林在范，累到迷迷糊糊。

“没有，是暂时的。”林在范眼皮抬也没抬，又要睡过去。

珍荣知道他帮了自己一个忙，之前对他生的气也都熄火了。

不过这倒是个好机会！

相当于酒后吐真言的好机会啊！

“林在范”他叫了他一声，“在范哥？”

得到的只有他浅浅的嗯了一声。

“哥当时真的没帮我递情书吗？”

“没……”他转了个身，背对珍荣，像是被他吵到了。

“那哥把我的情书贴到了公告板上了吗？”珍荣趴到他肩膀上，一定要看着他回答。

“没有……”他扯过被子蒙住了头，独留珍荣一个人，看着一团被子，觉得有点愧疚。自己之前对他的态度太差了。

其实就算是他也没关系的，自己不知道为什么对就这件小事执着了这么多年。但同样的他对林在范，也执着了很多年。

“对了，你怎么知道我在这的？”他像是才反应过来，又趴到那团被子上去了。

“你爸说的。”闷闷的声音从里面传出来，就算再怎么想睡觉，也不舍得对着珍荣有起床气。

“我爸？那我怎么还能在这住了这么久！”他的问题一个接一个，可是在范已经不想回答了，继续装睡。

总不能告诉他，自己是来抓他回去结婚的，这是给他放的最后一个单身假期吧？那他只会逃的更远。

揪着被子坐在床上好一会儿，看了看自己右边的那团被子，还是决定起身给他做一顿早餐。

算是跟他道歉吧。还记得他当时天天嚷着要吃虾饺，每天晚上珍荣都得提前做好。但是他也好几年没碰过了，不知道还能不能做出来。

厨房门上被一个睡不着的高大的身影靠上了，他站在那里一句话也没说，只有锅里的水烧的咕咚咕咚响。他看着珍荣忙上忙下，慢慢走过去，把人圈进自己怀里。

“珍荣，当时我把情书撕掉了，扔在垃圾桶里。”在范用微哑的声音对珍荣解释着，被他抱在怀里的人，后背贴着他的胸膛，一句话都没说，在等他解释。

“因为我不喜欢，不喜欢你给别人写情书。”

“所以我不可能把你的情书贴出去，我巴不得没人知道。”

他的下巴抵住珍荣的头顶，轻轻的说着。

“嗯，那你怎么跟我讲清楚不是你贴的？”说完才想起来，诶，他好像解释过，是自己不信。

“我之前说话那么过分。”珍荣把虾饺一个一个放进水里，看着它们被热水渗透，煮熟，再飘上来。

“你什么样子我都喜欢，凶一点也挺好。”

“哼，说我凶，那你还打算跟我结婚，不怕以后天天被我凶啊！”

“来来来，给你个机会，天天凶我？”

“想得美。”珍荣尝了一口虾饺，觉得做的还挺不错。赶紧指挥在范拿碗过来，你一颗我一颗地把虾饺瓜分掉。

“珍荣，跟我结婚吧？我人真的挺靠谱的。”他拿出一枚做工精细的戒指，趁着珍荣不注意，就给他套到无名指上去。

“你真想好了？我其实不会做早餐的，你点名要的早餐，除了虾饺之外，我都是买的。”珍荣一边看着自己的戒指，一边掰着手指头清点自己的缺点。

“没关系，我会做饭。”林在范把碗放进水槽，对他口中的缺点一点也不在意。

“我也很容易有小脾气，你看我这一气就气了你四五年。”

“我脾气超好，你生气我就哄你呗。”

哼，糟老头子坏的很，他哪里会哄人，要是会哄人，两个人哪里还能误会这么多年。

“我还在你爸爸面前没礼貌……”

话还没说完，嘴就被林在范堵住了。

“乖乖结婚，不然我现在就在这里彻底标记你！”

“嗯…结就结吧。反正我不吃亏。”珍荣嘟嘟囔囔的说完，倒是踮起脚尖亲了亲林在范。

“嘿嘿，你洗碗！”珍荣说完，赶紧溜回房间。

在范摇了摇头，果然，他就知道，关键时刻对着朴珍荣还得来硬的。

误会解开一身轻啊！洗碗洗碗！


End file.
